sunnyhellfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicholas Stevenson
Mr. Nicholas Ryder Stevenson Nicholas was born in San Diego, California, he grew up with his older brother and parents. His dad was a Marine and his family moved around a lot. His parents fought all the time and he would hide out in his room at the computer playing video games and watching videos of card tricks. The boys were left alone a lot because neither parent seemed to want to be at home. His parents finally got a divorce when he was 12, him and his older brother moved to live with their mom in Reno, Nevada. Goes ByRyder NicknamesNick Nicky Condor (Hacker Name) }'Male Row 2 title" ' }'22 years old Row 3 title ' }'Capricorn Row 4 title ' }'Fae | Vampire Row 5 title ' }'Chocolate Brown Row 6 title ' }'Brown Row 7 title ' }'5'7" Row 8 title ' }'150 lbs. ' }'Bite Mark on the left side of his neck Row 11 title ' }'American Row 12 title ' }'Straight Row 13 title ' }'Promiscuous Row 14 title ' }'Single Row 15 title ' }'Bartender at the House of Blues Row 16 title ' }'The Revolution It was online games that first turned him onto hacking, he would do simple hacks within them. At 14, he branched onto bigger things, such as people’s identities, security cameras, and different businesses. Even though his parents were divorced, his home life wasn’t any better. His mother started drinking heavily and Nicholas really had to start fending for himself. He would steal credit card numbers to pay for food. He would also hustle people on the street by playing find the queen or performing card magic tricks. After his brother went off to college, when Nicholas was 17, he ran away from home because his mom had started to become abusive. He hacked into ATMs and other people’s bank accounts to provide for himself. He also kept on the move, hopping from city to city in the South Western US. He began to teach others how to hack, wanting to start his own little army of hackers. Which is where he met, Isabella Evans. She has become a very close friend and like a little sister he's never had. When he was almost 20, he found himself in Las Vegas or as the locals called it Sunnyhell. Even though he had heard the rumors about the supernatural beings that resided there, he didn't believe them. He had gone out one night, got drunk and picked up a girl. She ended up being a vampire and she turned him. Now, Nick works for the Revolution as their hacker and tech man. Even though he is with the Revolution, he's kind to everyone he meets. He makes friends rather easily. TraitsHumorous, Sarcastic, Caring, Irresponsible, Friendly, and Intelligent. QuirksNever takes things seriously, keeps a pack of playing cards in his pocket, will crack a joke at the worst times, and uses extremely cheesy pick up lines. ' }'Drinking Row 2 title" ' }'Hacking, Technology, video games, card tricks, to flirt, any spoof movies, and parties. Row 3 title ' }'His parents, people who have no sense of humor, responsibility, children, and being serious. Row 4 title ' }'Sunlight and being staked Row 5 title ' }'Hacking, card tricks, and video games Row 6 title ' }'People who can't take a joke and anyone having food or drinks around his computers. Row 7 title ' }'''Sun and wooden stakes Nicholas' abilities include night vision, regenerative healing, enhanced reflexes, senses, speed, and strength. He received these abilities after he was turned into a vampire when he was twenty years old. Nicholas learned how to control his abilities pretty quickly, didn't take more than a year. He however started hacking when he was twelve years old and is considered an expert at it. Another thing he taught himself was card magic tricks. He's pretty good at it. Now he may be a goof ball but he sees that as a good thing. There's to much going wrong in this world to not have a positive attitude about it. His positivity does have a habit of rubbing off on other. Nicholas is also very good at making plans, whether it be for a party, battle plans, or to break into somewhere. Sun, decapitation, fire, and wooden stakes are naturally a big weakness for him. The only personal weakness at the present moment is Isabella. He would never want anything to happen to her. Nicholas generally shops at the Gap. He likes to wear jeans, plain t-shirts, or comic book themed shirts. The '''Relationships Family: Lucas Stevenson (older brother) Best Friends: Isabella Evans Romantically Interested In: None Romantically Involved With: None Past Relationships: None Sexual Encounters: Random girls Photos of Nicholas in Action tumblr_o8odxh8Ujh1t4osjeo3_400.png tumblr_mu7ktj0j9U1rzjryoo1_500.jpg tumblr_o8o9guNRSa1tk7bhho1_1280.png tumblr_o919gd7rQW1sctxoso1_500.jpg tumblr_o6u7b5ikXD1vtrd6ao2_1280.png tumblr_o6u7b5ikXD1vtrd6ao3_1280.png tumblr_o94n3sL8mt1tndmcno9_500.jpg dave-franco-pictures-now-you-see-me.jpg nerve.jpg dave-franco-1335211810.jpg 34d6cb886bb6a3e8037e24812e41d542.jpg still-21-jump-street03.jpg Dave-Franco.jpg 21-Jump-Street-2012-dave-franco-34905474-1920-802.jpg Scrubs-dave-franco-19231462-500-281.jpg Photos of''' Nicholas and Friends' Tumblr mzruk6qYhs1tqe8tlo1 400.png|'Anastasia'|link=Anastasia Danvers 1462988408937.jpg|link=Adoptable: Emma Roberts tumblr_mjb9nx4xa41s7dut1o1_500.jpg|'Ellie & Rebekah''' large324325.jpg|'Rebekah' tumblr_n8mpd9qNmc1suyi8io1_540.jpg|'Janet'|link=Janet Slinger tumblr_mq40bytUDm1r8nwivo1_500.png|'Lindsay'|link=Lindsay Mitchell tumblr_static_557375_502164769826904_1334354148_n.jpg|'Evelyn'|link=Evelyn Lassenger tumblr_mfyj5d0S2W1r70p2ko1_1280.jpg|'Brittany'|link=Brittany Fox tumblr_ncra4wLXWI1slb3v6o1_500.jpg|'Brittany'|link=Brittany Fox tumblr_n0v07fxOTB1syiy03o1_500.jpg|'Alexis'|link=Alexis Cooper tumblr_mb9ug4anoY1qlk12eo1_500.png|'Avery' tumblr_o3k8et0hxX1umqfv6o1_540.png|'Kaitlyn'|link=Kaitlyn Evans tumblr_mylvb2h4hy1qjqhrho1_500.png|'Jason'|link=Jason Jones tumblr_mz493xRmJ21qjqhrho1_400.png|'Jason'|link=Jason Jones tumblr_mu9uvvCW4d1skzv2oo1_500.jpg|'Cassandra'|link=Cassandra Martin